Distracted (Harry and Neville)
by rubyonyx
Summary: Harry and Neville get distracted while making homework, resulting in them hurrying up to the dormitory. Nsfw one-shot sequel to Unexpected, but you don't have to read that one in order to read this. I don't own anything.
A/N: Please bear with me, it's been years since I've written like this and I wasn't even good at it back when I wrote it.

Nsfw one-shot sequel to Unexpected! You can read this without reading the first one, though. However, I would be very grateful if you did read it ^^

Set in sixth year, Neville and Harry have been dating for about a year and a half.

Your reviews are what keeps me going, remember that!

xxxxx

The common room had grown too noisy for Harry and Neville's liking, so the boys had taken their homework down to the Greenhouses. It was still fairly bright outside, luckily.

Harry had decided to tackle the essay on the Venomous Tentacula, while Neville had taken a cup of vinegar with him, which he was supposed to turn into wine.

"This plant sounds like a real piece of work," Harry said to Neville as he read about how deadly the Venomous Tentacula was.

"It sure does. Can't wait until we actually get to deal with them," Neville said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Rather you than me," Harry chuckled.

"What have you got so far?" Neville asked, giving up on trying to turn the vinegar into wine.

"Just its appearance," Harry answered as Neville moved closer, taking a look at the parchment Harry had been writing on.

"At least you've made some progress," Neville said, looking over at his cup of vinegar.

Harry laughed. "Don't feel bad, I still can't do it either."

"I wish I was as good as Hermione," Neville sighed.

"No one is as good as Hermione," Harry said. "At magic, I mean," he added quickly.

"At least I know how to deal with plants... not that that's very useful," Neville said.

"Hey, I know something you're very good at," Harry said, smirking.

When Neville raised an eyebrow, Harry placed his hand on Neville's neck and pulled the boy closer, closing the distance between their lips. Harry quickly stood up so that Neville wouldn't get uncomfortable, and when he was standing up he pressed their bodies together.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, Harry deepened the kiss, suddenly wanting more of Neville.

The kiss became a little rougher each minute, and eventually Harry pulled back. However, he didn't do this because he wanted to stop. On the contrary, he moved his lips to Neville's neck, where he started to leave soft kisses.

Neville sighed deeply in pleasure, which Harry took as a sign to continue. He moved both of his hands to Neville's hips, his lips now pressing themselves on Neville's neck in a slightly rougher way.

"H-Harry," Neville whispered, and Harry pulled back instantly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, well, that felt very good, and you know..." Neville's voice trailed off.

Harry smirked, slowly letting his hands find their way to Neville's behind.

They had been gazing into each others eyes, but when Neville felt Harry's hands move, he quickly crashed their lips together, roughly continuing the kiss.

Surprising both Harry and himself, Neville lifted Harry up from the ground and placed the boy on the table, where he remained seated.

Harry's hands found Neville's hair, moving through it and occasionally grabbing it. One of Neville's hands had moved down to Harry's hip by now, and its thumb was slowly moving in circles on Harry's pants.

A soft moan escaped Harry's lips as Neville's thumb started to move closer and closer to his crotch, where his pants suddenly felt rather tight.

Neville's lips now moved to Harry's neck, kissing their way up to Harry's ear.

"You're hard," Neville whispered in Harry's ear, whose pants became even tighter as he involuntarily made another noise.

"Want me to do something about that?" Neville continued, placing a few feather-light kisses below Harry's ear, who started to blush heavily.

"Y-Yes," Harry stuttered. He was quite surprised; he had not been expecting Neville to go this far without becoming shy.

Neville's hand suddenly brushed over Harry's crotch, which caused the latter to inhale sharply.

"Meet me in our dormitory," Neville whispered, then quickly walked out of the Greenhouse and up to the castle.

Harry decided to wait a few minutes to go up to the castle, mainly because he didn't want to rush into the common room with a blush on his face and a bulge in his pants as he followed Neville.

When he had finally reached the stairs, he took the steps two at a time. He mentally cursed himself when he felt his face become red again as he thought about the things that were about to happen.

Harry quickly said "Abstinence!" when the Fat Lady asked for the password, and rushed into the common room. As he realised what this situation must look like to the other Gryffindors, his face turned even more red. There was no way that they could think that Harry rushing into the common room with a blush on his face was normal, let alone him following Neville into the dormitory.

But he tried not to care as he ignored the people that were staring at him when he made his way to the stairs. After all, he was used to people staring at him.

"Hey," Harry breathed when he closed the door of the dormitory behind him.

Neville didn't greet Harry back, but smirked as he lay on Harry's bed and pointed his wand at the door. "Colloportus," he said.

Harry turned around, also pointing his wand at the door. "Mufflatio."

"What's that spell for?" Neville wondered.

"Fills the ears of anyone nearby with an annoying buzzing. Let's hope Ron doesn't come up the stairs, he knows about this spell," Harry answered.

"Nice touch," Neville said.

Harry thanked Neville as he walked over to the bed. He was about to lay down next to Neville, but the latter held up his hand, gesturing Harry to wait.

"Evanesco," Neville said as he pointed his wand at Harry's clothes, whose clothes instantly vanished.

"Neville! What the-" Harry started as he quickly covered his crotch with his hands, but his sentence was cut short by Neville's laughter. A moment later, Harry joined in.

Harry bent down to pick up his fallen wand, one hand still covering his crotch.

"Evanesco!" Harry exclaimed after quickly pointing his wand at Neville's clothes. The clothes instantly vanished, and Neville stopped laughing at once. Contrary to Harry, he didn't move his hands to cover his exposed crotch.

Harry's laughter died out, suddenly feeling his cock pressing against his hands as he looked down on his naked boyfriend. Slowly moving over to the bed, he let his hands fall to his sides. He started blushing when Neville stared at the exposed area.

Not quite sure what to do, Harry lied down next to Neville. He then rolled onto his side, as did Neville, so that they were facing each other.

"I- I haven't done this before," Harry admitted quietly. "Not even with a girl."

"I'd be surprised if you had," Neville replied, grinning. "But I haven't done this before, either."

"Really? But you seem so confident," Harry said.

"You're making me feel that way," Neville replied, brushing his fingertips over Harry's side.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and then Neville closed the distance between them by pressing their lips and bodies together.

Harry instantly felt his cock hardening again, and he felt Neville's do the same against his body. In one swift movement, Neville rolled them both over, making it so that he was sitting on top of Harry without breaking the kiss.

While slowly tracing a finger down Harry's chest, Neville deepened the kiss. Once his finger had reached just below Harry's bellybutton, he drew horizontal lines with his finger, causing Harry to shiver slightly.

Harry's hands travelled to Neville's behind, gently squeezing it. This caused Neville to moan almost inaudibly, but Harry was very glad he heard it; it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Then, Harry felt Neville's fingers move lower and lower, until they were resting right next to his cock. Harry suddenly tensed up, feeling very nervous.

"Are you okay? You feel very tense," Neville asked, breaking the kiss.

"I'm okay, I'm just really nervous," Harry answered.

Neville smiled reassuringly, but didn't say anything. Instead, he softly pressed his lips on Harry's, waiting for him to make the first move.

Much to Neville's pleasure, one of Harry's hands slowly moved to his hip, resting there for a few minutes before moving closer to his crotch.

Neville moaned softly when Harry's fingers teased his skin. Suddenly, he felt Harry's fingers tracing the length of his cock, which caused him to gasp.

"That feels so good, Harry," Neville breathed, moving his head towards Harry's neck, where he started to place kisses, leaving no spot untouched.

When Neville was about to press his lips on Harry's again, the latter fully grasped Neville's cock, tentatively stroking the shaft. This caused Neville to gasp loudly and close his eyes in pleasure.

Smirking slightly, Harry continued to stroke Neville's shaft, making the boy moan and grip the sheets.

Once Neville had recovered from this pleasant surprise, he ran his hand down Harry's chest, moving it diagonally until it had reached his hip. Slightly raising his eyebrows, he non-verbally asked Harry if he could continue. Much to his pleasure, Harry nodded.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Neville grasped Harry's cock, nearly going crazy with lust. He slowly stroked the shaft, which earned him a soft moan from Harry.

They kept going like this for a few minutes, occasionally letting a moan escape their lips while looking each other in the eyes. Then, Neville decided he wanted to try something, so he removed his hand from Harry's cock and positioned himself between Harry's legs, who was forced to let go of Neville's cock as it was out of reach.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Neville didn't reply with words, but with an action: he brought his head down to Harry's cock, slowly moving his tongue over the head when he was close enough.

Harry let out a soft moan, letting his head rest on the pillow while closing his eyes.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Neville slowly took Harry's cock in his mouth, disappointed that it didn't fit completely before his gag reflex showed up. His hand grasped Harry's shaft where his mouth could not reach, and he slowly started to move his hand and head up and down.

"Fuck, Neville," Harry whispered, but just loud enough for Neville to hear. Feeling encouraged, the latter started to pick up the pace, Harry's moans increasing in volume.

"I'm almost there, Neville," Harry said after a few minutes.

Neville quickly pulled his head back, looking up at Harry. Then, he went back to stradling Harry's lap.

"Tease," Harry said, grinning.

"I want to get there together," Neville said quietly.

"We can arrange that," Harry said, while his hand travelled down to Neville's cock. Grasping it softly, he stroked the shaft, tightening his grip a bit after a few strokes.

Soon, Neville couldn't stop moaning while still stradling Harry's lap.

"You're so good at this," Neville whispered.

This motivated Harry, so he started stroking faster, causing Neville to grip the sheets once again.

"I'm nearly there," Neville announced a few moments later as he grasped Harry's cock and started stroking the shaft in a quick pace.

Harry let out a loud moan as he came, and Neville followed a few seconds later. Then, both boys were panting slightly as they grinned at each other.

"You were amazing," Harry said, stroking Neville's cheek.

"You were," Neville replied, grabbing his wand from the nightstand and pointing it at the mess on Harry's chest. "Evanesco."

The mess vanished, allowing Neville to lean down and place kisses all over Harry's face.

"Oh, by the way," Harry started, "you're also very good at that."

"Thanks," Neville laughed, placing yet another kiss on Harry's lips.


End file.
